Janemba
Janemba is the main villain of Dragon Ball Z movie 12: Fusion Reborn. He is a demon of pure evil and great power created when a teenage ogre named Saike accidentally destroys all of the evil purifying tanks in hell. The evil forms around him to create a giant, yellow, and childlike being that turns hell into his own paradise. Goku and Pikkon are interuppted from their match in the Other World Tournament to fight Janemba, Pikkon being left behind to free King Yemma from the barrier that Janemba created around his castle. Eventually, Janemba's weaker first form is destroyed by Goku, forcing a transformation to his second state, which enables him to overcome Goku. Vegeta appears and assists Goku, and the two defeat Janemba by fusing into Gogeta, who destroys Janemba by purifying his pure evil energy and turning him back into Saike. Saike Saike is a tank-boy, who works for King Yemma in Hell, on the Spirit Laundry Machine. Saike goofs off on the job, and the Spirit Laundry Machine overloads and breaks, and Saike is covered in thousands of years of Negative energy, and he is mutated into Janemba. First form His first form (called Janempa in the FUNimation Dub) is chubby and very large. Janemba's intelligence is limited; the only word he knows how to say is his own name. His attacks involve things such as creating miniature versions of himself and of Goku, creating dimensional portals, and shooting kiblasts from the 4 holes on his chest. Even in this base form, he forced Goku to transform into his Super Saiyan 3 form. At this stage, Goku easily overpowers Janemba. After being defeated, Janemba transformed. Second form Janemba's second form is much more powerful than his first and is more built for fighting. This form is able to use a deconstruction/reconstruction teleportation known as the Bunkai Teleport, portals with which he can attack through, able to stretch his arm at lengths, turning objects into deadly weapons, project his opponents' own ki back at them through portals, and wield a powerful sword capable of shooting unblockable Ki out in strikes. In this more powerful form, Janemba overpowers Goku even when he is at Super Saiyan 3. Even after Vegeta shows up and helps Goku fight him, Janemba is still able to effortlessly overpower the both of them. However, once they successfully fuse to form Gogeta, Janemba is unable to phase them with even his most powerful punches. In a short time, Janemba is defeated effortlessly by Gogeta with the Soul Punisher. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, this form is known as "Super Janemba." Techniques and special abilities Bunkai Teleport: Stemming mostly, if not completely, from his power to control reality, Janemba in his final form has the ability to fade backward while he's breaking into cubes, very similar to Instant Transmission, only he doesn't leave all at once. This ability actually pulls him through more portals much like Illusion Smash, it only looks like cubes. This is supported when Vegeta fires a blast at the space Janemba just left, but the blast hit him where he reappeared as if it traveled with him. Rapid Energy Cannon: After Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan, Janemba (while in his first form) uses this attack on Goku. He spins around to rapidly fire powerful, golden-yellow spheres. Janemba spun so much that most of the ki blasts he shot at Goku formed into a huge nuke-like explosion, inflicting extreme damage. Illusion Smash: While in his first form, the demon attacked Goku by punching into small portals big enough for his fists. By doing this, Janemba was able to hit Goku with a series of punches from a distance away. This attack was named in Budokai Tenkaichi 2. Copy Attack: When Goku started getting serious, Janemba held out his hand and made a copy of Goku that fired a Kamehameha when Goku fired one at Janemba. Reality Manipulation: An ability he carries through both forms, the demon can alter reality. For example, he changed the Other World station, with King Yemma in it, into a jellybean looking thing along with everything else in Other World, even the tournament grounds. Janemba's ability was enough to bring back the dead and allow all deceased villains to escape from Hell, and restore Vegeta's body. HE IS OMNIVERSAL REALITY WARPER AND CAN DISABLE OMNIPOTENCE ONLY CAN BE BEATEN BY GOGETA BY CHANGING NEGATIVE ENERGY TO POSITIVE Physical Mass Manipulation: In his final form, Janemba is apparently able to physicaly alter and Deconstuct/Reconstuct the mass of objects. An example of this ability would be best demonstated when he grabed a stone spike and reconstructed it into a growing in length spear-like object meant to puncture Veku through the stomach. Lightning Shower Rain: Janemba, in his final form, shaped a line of bright-white, sharp glass or some material by running his finger through the air, like Gotenks' Galactic Donut or Super 17's Hell Storm. Once he made the line, it shattered and he used his control to mentally fire all the powerful sharp shards at his enemies like a machine gun with potent bladed bullets. This attack was also named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Dimension Sword: This technique is used in his final form when he stabs at his opponent through portals using his sword in similar manner to Illusion Smash. Mouth Energy Wave: Janemba was also able to fire blasts from his mouth like other characters, but it was more like Super Buu's since it wasn't named, however, it's green in DBZ Movie #12. He can also transmute objects, as was seen when he turned a club into a sword, calling it the Dimension Sword in Tenkaichi 2 though this was destroyed in the movie by Vegeta. In his first form, Janemba can also change other objects into miniature version of himself and fire energy shots from the holes on his chest and back. Absorption: Only used in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai and then only in a cutscene, Janemba tried to absorb Vegeta. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Tessho Genda * FUNimation Dub: Jim Foronda (Janempa) and Kent Williams (Janemba) Trivia * In the Tenkaichi series, Janemba is the only character to have a base giant form, but transforms into a regular sized character. * In the Tenkaichi series, Janemba's health decreases when he transforms from his giant form to his regular sized form as opposed to all other characters that transform whose health increases. * Janemba could be considered one of the strongest villains in the Dragon Ball metaseries, since he is a demon composed of all the evil energy to ever exist within living beings. Even the final villain of Dragon Ball GT, Omega Shenron, was only created from the evil energy within the Dragon Balls. Also, Goku's Super Saiyan 3 form does not faze him at all. From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Villains